The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Hard disk drives (HDDs) and solid-state disk drives (SSDs) are used in computing devices such as laptop computers and personal digital assistants (PDAs) to store data. The HDDs generally provide primary storage and are typically installed internally in these devices. The SSDs generally provide secondary storage and can be installed internally or externally in these devices.